Umeko part 6
by KiroChannie
Summary: Yeah, part 6 already Leave a comment if you have one ;D


It became dark, I hide, for sure that someone couldn't find me. I cried a bit, not to loud, I didn't want that someone could hear me. "R-Reize….. I miss you…." I said softly. I cried for a few hours, and then I felt asleep.

Next day I will take revenge, for Reize. I walked through the forest, not much later I arrived by the aliea academy. I stood by the gate, but no one let me in. I looked around and saw a few black balls. "I will let them regret it for you…." I said softly and took a few balls in a net and went away. I searched for a new place to live for a while.

I ran into the forest again, and after a while, I found a girl that was training. She had long dark blue hair and red eyes. I stared to her, but she stopped and stands with one foot on a black ball. "H-hello…" I said gently. "Hi" she repeated. "Are you from the Aliea Academy?" I asked while I looked to the black ball. "Yes" she replied and kicked the ball very hard against a tree, and the tree felt down. "I will take revenge…." The girl said. "On who?" I asked. "Desarm… He is always to mean, and he hates me…" she said angry. "I will take revenge on him too…." I said and sat on a black ball of mine. The girl picked up her ball and sat in the opposite of me "What is your reason?" She asked. "He absorbed my boyfriend into the black ball…" I said and stared at the ground. "That's it" the girl said and stood up "Do you want to work together to take revenge on him?" she asked me with a grin. "S-sure…." I replied and stood up as well.

"Well…. What about your name? My name is Umeko Mikami" I said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mikami-Chan, My name is Akeno Ai" she replied and shook my hand "Let's train together!" she said and we walked further. "How can we beat Desarm with the two of us? It's impossible…" I said sadly. "It will be oke… we only need to train a bit harder!" Ai laughed. "If you say so… But I won't give up!" I said and got a bit more hope thanks to Ai.

We arrived in a big centrum near the forest. we searched for a quiet place and started training. "DARK DRAGON!" Ai screamed and shoot the ball to me. The ball had Night blue flames and yellow sparkles like stars, I saw a black dragon in it flying against me. I couldn't think that fast, so she scored easily. "You are slow…." Ai said upset. "I am sorry, I need to become a bit faster" I replied and picked up the ball. "It's oke, you aren't that slow, just concentrate…" I said and took a few steps back. We did the same for many times. "Last one Umeko! Hold it out of the goal!" Ai shouted and shoot the same move against me. "M-METAL CUTTER!" I shouted and I cut the ball with two hands, then metal blades are appearing and cut the ball. "Finally you made it Mikami-Chan!" Ai said and ran to me. I hugged her "Thanks for helping me!" I yelled of happiness "without you I couldn't make that move!" "You're welcome, now, let's go to my old room" she said and caught me by my arm. "Your room?" I asked surprised while I walked after her. "Yes, I live on my own, after that my parents died" she said and we arrived by her home. She opened the door and we went in.

Ai went into the kitchen while I was watching TV. Ai was cooking for us. I watched to the TV, but I couldn't take my mind on it, I didn't know what I was watching, because I thought of Reize, and my past. Without noticing, I felt a tear on my cheek. Not much later, I was crying. "Umeko?" Ai asked from out the kitchen. I didn't hear her, I was too far away from the real life. I pulled my knees up, slapped my arms around them and putted my head in the centre. Ai walked to me and hit her arm around me "Are you okay Mikami?" she asked worrying. I still was too far away, than she shook me "Umeko!" she yelled to me. I woke up out of the darkness and looked into Ai's eyes. "What happened?" she asked me while she was drying my cheeks. "N-nothing special…" I said trying to end this chat. "I don't believe that" she said, I could hear in her voice that she became a little angry. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

After dinner we went to go to bed. I lay next to her, because she didn't have much room. She already slept, and I watched against the walls. It was quiet. I heard the ticking of the clock, it was half past two in the night. Not much later I felt asleep as well.

Next morning, Ai woke up first. I still was asleep. Ai walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for us. After an hour she woke me up. "Mikami-Chan? Wake up" she said gently and shook on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining, I sad up and watched around me "Where am I?" I said with a sleepy face. "In my house, remember?" she smiled and walked to the living room "Breakfast is ready!" I walked to the table and took a sit.

After we finished it we went on training again. Than someone appeared. "Hello girls" a boyish voice said. It was Gran, a boy with red hair. He walked towards me. "What do you want from her?!" Ai shouted. "So…. Umeko…. You escaped from Desarm, didn't you?" he said while he pressed me into the corner. "Leave me alone!" I yelled and Ai ran towards us. "She said leave her alone!" Ai shouted and pulled on Grans arm. Gran looked to her and slapped her away. Ai felt very hard on the ground. "Ai!" I yelled and tried to escape, but Gran held me back. "Not so fast princess, we aren't done yet" he said gently and stroked my belly softly. What could I do? I looked at Ai, it seems she was K.O. "You are beautiful" Gran said and touched my breast with one finger. I became red and got a few tears in my eyes.

After a few minutes, Ai woke up. She took very quiet a ball and shoot the ball against Gran. A girl appeared and blocked the ball before it was go to hit Gran. She has blue hair and blue shiny eyes. It was Ulvida, she looked over her shoulder to Gran and Umeko. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?!" Ulvida asked angrily. "N-nothing…" Umeko replied with tears in her eyes. "You will regret this b*tch!" Ulvida shouted and grabbed Grans arm, and then, they disappeared.  
Ai walked to me. "Don't worry, we will let them pay back too!" Ai said. "I-I hope so…." I said while I look down and stroke on my shirt. "Are you alright? You didn't seem so well" she asked me, than I told her my past.

After few days training, we went to the Aliea Academy. Ai rang the bell, someone let us in. "What are you doing here?" a voice said and walked to us. "You both are dismissed…" Another guy said, it were Gazelle and Burn. "We know already, we only want a match against Desarm…" Ai replied. "Two of you against a whole team?!" Burn said and started laughing. "No, two against two…." I quickly said. "Well, for this time" Gazelle said and bring us to the little soccer field. Desarm and the others were training.

"He Desarm, some little girls want to play against you!" Burn yelled. "Who are they?" Desarm asked, then we walked on the field "Oh, it's you two!" Desarm grinned. They didn't look similar, they had red eyes now, it scared me a bit of. "We will a fair match against you!" Ai shouted in his face. "Fair? How can it be fair if there are two of you?" Desarm said. "Two against two is fair enough! And if we win, you will give us Gemini Storm back!" I shouted, I became very angry. "And you will take us back to the Aliea Academy!" Ai replied. "I am fine with that" Desarm replied "Maquia, you will fight with me!" "Oke!" Maquia replied and took her place on the field.

After few goals, we won. It ended with 3-2 for us. "Now…. Give us back Gemini Storm and take us back!" I said with a nervous voice. "Alright, you girls won…" Desarm said and gave us back Gemini Storm. "Alright Desarm" Gazelle said "You lost from the Raimon and from those girls! You are dismissed!" he shouted. "W-what?! That isn't fair Gazelle! You can't do that!" Desarm said for mercy. Burn absorbed them into another ball "To late weirdo, khe!" burn grinned.

"Reize!" I shouted while I ran to him. I jumped in his arms and hugged him. "W-who are you?" He said. I shocked for a moment. Why does he ask that? "It looks like everyone lost their memory" Gazelle said. I looked sad. "You are beautiful" Reize said and took my hand "Who are you?" "I-I am your girlfriend…. Umeko…" I said, then I saw a smile on Reizes face "Really?" he asked. "Y-yes!" I was a bit happy, now I had him back, but, I was sad he didn't recognized me anymore…

I became best friends with Ai, I slept with her, ate with her, I did the most things with her. Ai was a sister I never had, my first friend, but still, I still think about Britney and Derek, but I don't believe they are my best friends. When I am alone, Reize comes to me. He want to join our team, now we are with three, and we will beat Raimon. We will make the best team ever! We will beat everyone!

One morning, I woke up. I stood up and searched Ai, but she was gone. Then I searched for a note, but I couldn't find any. I took a seat in a corner and looked out of the window. I went back into my past. I stared to a tree. I remembered everything, why did I forgot it?

-Umeko's thoughts-  
"I hate you! Go away! You don't belong here!" every girl shouted when I walked through the school. They pushed me against the wall, it hurted. Bruises everywhere, I hide them. I skipped math for today, I walked up against a girl a bit longer than I was. "Watch out you brat!" she said with a angry voice, but I ignored it. "Ignoring me? No one will ever ignore me!" she said and grabbed my shirt, she pushed me up against the wall and made her fist ready to hit me. "I-I am sorry!" I yelled. "Too late! And besides, you are taking all the boys from us!" she shouted and pushed me in my stomach.  
"I am back!" Ai said. I still was too far away to realize she was back home. "Umeko?" she shook me. "Uh, what?" I woke up and saw her "Where were you been?" I asked her. "Well. To be honest… I was by a friend of mine in the hospital, she doesn't have long anymore" she said and looked down. "Really? Why didn't you say something?" I asked. "I don't know, really…" she said and stood up "If you want…., then you can come along with me to her soon."

Next day I went with her to the hospital, we came in the room where her friend was. When I closed the door, I opened the certain. "Umeko!" Derek shouted while I saw Britney Sleeping. "D-Derek?! What are you doing here?!" I yelled and Britt woke up. "U-Umeko?..." Britney said quietly. "You know each other?" Ai asked surprised. "Of course, we joined the same school before it was destroyed" Derek said when he walked to me. "Stay there!" I shouted "We still are enemies, you know?!" "But Umeko….. we were always friends…" Britt said smiling. "Well… not anymore!" I said it with a angry voice and walked to the door. Derek ran to the door and stand behind me "Where are you going?" he said with a grin on his face. "Please go away from that door, or I will hurt you again!" I took a black ball. "Like you did by Britney?! This is your fault Umeko!" Derek shouted and became mad. "shut up…." I said and throw the ball softly on the ground. "Are you crazy?! This is a hospital! Not a playground!" Derek shouted at me and became angrier. "I said shut up!" I kicked the ball in his stomach. Derek crouched because of the pain "Y-you…. became stronger…." He said surprised. "You got it now right?! So let me go?!" I yelled and took the ball back "Or do you want to let me do it doing again…?" I grinned. "Don't hurt him more…." Britney stood up and walked to me. "Or else?!" I said. "I don't know… But don't hurt him anymore!" she yelled. "Fine! Than you will take his place!" I shoot the ball in her face, not much longer, Britney fainted. "Britt!" Derek shouted and crawled to her. Then I walked away.

I waited in the front of the gate, Ai came an hour later outside. "Why did you hurted them?" she asked. "They are my enemy now… and they will be…. I hate them…" I said. "I understand…. But they are my friends too, so please… don't hurt them anymore…" "Alright, only if you say it… I won't hurt them anymore." I said and we walked home.


End file.
